


Golden Love

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: Long forgotten characters Jasper and Xavier
Series: Our OC's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754
Kudos: 1





	Golden Love

If you asked Xavier, this party was nothing but a sham. Although it was mostly filled with other royals and people of desired social standings it was crowded, making Xavier's job ten times harder. It wouldn’t have been the worst if he were allowed to be near Jasper but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. Jasper was currently boredly on the arm of his fiancé Sir Vincent, a creep who wanted Jasper for nothing more than his family name. As Vincent spoke and cozied up to everyone in the room Jasper simply smiled and nodded, occasionally laughing along with other guests. To someone who wasn’t familiar with Jasper, they’d probably think Jasper was having a good time, a very good time actually. All those years of courtesy classes having done their job properly but even from a distance Xavier could tell he wasn’t happy, polite yes, happy no. It pained him to see Jasper this way especially after he had spent the past two weeks painstakingly making every detail of this forced engagement party perfect. He wanted to let all the citizens come and enjoy the party after all this wedding wasn’t for Jasper it was for the kingdom but as soon as he presented the idea to Sir Vincent, he turned it down rudely calling it idiotic. Jasper had cried. Xavier was sure he was going to commit a murder that day. 

As Sir Vincent turned to talk with someone else Jasper was given a glimpse of Xavier. His smile brightens instantly and he waved to Xavier before getting roped into another conversation about the weather and politics. More boring things no one truly cared about. Even the guest were beginning to look bored. Xavier felt bad, honest to god he felt bad. He knew that Jasper would want the mood lightened but Xavier wasn’t exactly the most cheerful person. He caught Jasper’s eyes again, he made a funny face for a split second making Xavier smile wide which in turn made Jasper smile. He loved him so much. He’d do anything for Jasper. Including making a fool of himself to bring a little more celebration to the party. 

Xavier walked over to the band, handing each a few gold coins requesting a song everyone knew quite well, everyone including Jasper and Xavier. They had spent many an afternoon in Jasper’s bedroom enjoying the old song. Xavier would play the instruments while Jasper sang and danced. Although it was hard to get him to sing it, Xavier could sing the song. He and Jasper would harmonize perfectly, bringing them both more joy than it should have. Two friends perfectly mingling in a love song wasn’t a good sign. At least not if one's a prince. 

As the band began to play people recognized the song immediately, stopping their conversations to listen to the band. Jasper even stopped paying attention to whatever Sir Vincent was saying and turned to listen to the song, foot lightly tapping along. To most people surprise and even his own, Xavier started to sing the song, refusing to look in the direction of Jasper for fear of what might happen if they made eye contact. 

“I’ll swim and sail on savage sails with ne’er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life. If you would marry me,” Jasper had long left the arm of Sir Vincent at the sound of Xavier’s voice, walking across the ballroom as the crowd parted like the red sea at his presence. “No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey if you promise me your heart and love me for eternity” 

“My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me but I’ve no need of mighty deeds as I feel your arms around me,” Xavier looked up to find Jasper standing across from him, large beautiful smile across his face. 

“But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry! And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!” The music picks up speed and Jasper grabs Xavier’s wrist, pulling him to dance along. The crowd watching in awe as the two go back and forth, matching footings perfectly. 

“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me!” Jasper wraps himself in Xavier’s arms for a moment before spinning out of his grasp and dancing along to the musical part of the song. Jasper’s feet work quickly and the crowd begins to clap along to the beat prompting Jasper to dance with more joy. His hand makes its way into Xavier’s as his spins around him, dancing excessively intricate. If it was anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but on Jasper it fit perfectly making him look ten times more beautiful in his long golden and white tailcoat. It was so long it dragged along the floor but now it spun around him making him look like a goddess. Xavier hummed along to the music, Jasper chiming in on the higher ends, they matched perfectly. 

“To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me!” both of them sang together, twisting around each other careful with every step. They must have looked like they had done this a thousand times but dancing this intricate together was a new thing for both of them. 

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life,” Jasper spun around and around as Xavier sung. The crowd gasps at how Jasper stayed up perfectly, never faulting in his dance. Jasper spun around back to Xavier landing perfectly into his arms. 

“If you will marry me!” Both of them chimed, each holding onto the other tightly. They stared at each other, both panting. The crowd cheered, clapping and congratulating them. Xavier could feel Jasper’s breath on his face, it smelt of sugary sweets and candied fruits. He could have stayed there forever, simply holding Jasper in his arms. Jasper leaned into Xavier, looking as if ready to say something but his eyes only drifted to one place and that was Xavier’s mouth. They wanted to do the same thing, forget what the party was about for a second, indulge in each other. And it was a wish they could so easily give into but it would be a sin so hard to forget. 

A throat loudly clearing, broke everyone out of their trance. The crowd turned to look at Sir Vincent and the King, both with arms crossed, and angry looks on their faces. Xavier could see them over the top of Jasper’s head, his face sunk and he released his grip on Jasper, knowing very well what was going to happen next. Jasper refused to do the same, keeping his grip on Xavier’s shoulder tight, finger’s even gripping at the fabric there. He began to shake, tears freckling the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. 

“Hey,” Xavier began, trying his best to keep his voice silent and steady, “it’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you my prince,” he said pulling Jasper’s hand off his shirt. Jasper squeezed the tears back and looked up at Xavier, golden brown eyes shining in the daylight that peaked through the ballroom windows. 

“It isn’t me I’m worried about,” Jasper breathed out before finally walking away to his father and fiance. Vincent held out his elbow for Jasper to take. Hesitantly, Jasper put his arm through Sir Vincent’s elbow and was quietly escorted out of the room. No one said a word just watched as the young prince, walked out usually confident stance now defeated. 

“Parties over,’ the king announced, loud voice booming over the stark silence, “you are dismissed’. The guests scattered and found their way to the exits, shuffling out without question. Xavier tried to join them, sneaking out hoping to clear his head and come up with some sort of believable explanation. But before he could sneak aways the king walked over to him grabbing his attention and leading him over to more private quarters.

They walked along in silence, Xavier walking a few steps behind the king head hanging in awkward shame. “You know son, I care for you a great deal. I’d even go as far to say you are like my own son. We provided you a place to stay and eat and live. Even paying for you to go to a good school. All we asked for in exchange is that you protect my family. You’ve only 18 and you’re already a royal knight. When Jasper asked for you I was apprehensive at first but allowed it to pass as I had faith in you.” 

“Thank you very much my king. You’re my life. You’re family is my life my king,” Xavier said, keeping his eyes to the ground. His voice threatened to shake but he would have to stay strong not for him but for Jasper. 

“Yes you see son that’s the problem. You care about Jasper a lot. And what my son does in the privacy of his bedroom is none of my concern but now what happens in public that matters. Especially now that Jasper is engaged. Do you get what I’m saying?” Xavier took a deep breath, he knew exactly what that meant. Jasper was never the most subtle person but you could chalk it up to his child like nature that caused him to be so friendly and kind to Xavier, after all they were childhood friends. But tonight they pushed boundaries neither of them had ever crossed. And in public no less. 

The king stopped at the hallway that lead to Jasper’s room. It was the big one at the end of the hall, across from the hall that lead to his parents. His old nanny’s room was right next to it. Sometimes Xavier would sleep in it when Jasper wanted him close. He really shouldn’t have given into Jasper’s whims so easily. 

“I think that it might be best to separate you two. Sir Vincent is already distrustful of you. I told him not to worry but I know Jasper can be hard to say no to,” the king spoke but the words didn’t register with Xavier. Separate the two of them? No he couldn't do that. They couldn’t take Jasper away from him completely. “It would be appropriate to move Jasper to Sir Vincent’s home now would it not? They did announce their engagement today,” Xavier’s mouth went dry, too many thoughts ran threw it. 

“My king I’m not so sure,” he shouldn't be protesting. He shouldn't be disobeying his king but looking at the door to the room he had spent most of his life in his heart felt his loyalties lie elsewhere. “Jasper has never been without me before. He trusts me to protect him. I just don’t think he’d be okay with that” Xavier knew his argument was weak but it was the only thing he had. Jasper was slipping out of his fingers by the second. 

“No need to worry about it. Jasper is a big boy. Besides, Sir Vincent is handling it now,” the king nodded his head towards the room at the end of the hall. If Xavier listened closely enough he could hear a muffled heated conversation. It sounded like Jasper was raising his voice. Xavier looked from the door back to the king, confusing crossing his face. If they were supposed to be separated then why was he brought here. “My wife would be awfully sad to see her boy go so soon. I wonder what we could possibly do about that,” before Xavier could question what was going on the king was gone, walking the hallway down to his room. Xavier made no move to follow, mind still wondering back to his and Jasper’s dance and how well the went together. He stared at the door listening to the muffled argument. Only when there’s a loud bang against the door and the argument goes silent does Xavier move. He doesn’t even feel his feet move, he only knows it happens because suddenly his at Jasper’s bedroom door turning the handle to open it. Part of him wants to hesitate but he can’t find it in himself to wait.

He opens the door, finding Jasper on the floor, holding his cheek eyes filled with tears. Rage fills him as he steps into the room. Vincent’s face turns from anger at Jasper to fear as Xavier approaches, fist clenched tightly. Xavier was more than ready to end this man's life right there. He could take Jasper away, never allow him to see him again but to hurt Jasper was a completely different story. This man was not going to see the next day. 

The only thing that stopped Xavier from moving any more forward was a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to find Jasper, tear stained cheeks looking up at him. Carefully he bent down and picked up Jasper bridal style. He pushed past where Vincent stood, laying Jasper carefully down on his bed. Jasper whined and reached out a hand to grab at Xavier. He quietly hushed him, promising him that he wasn’t going anywhere. Xavier turned to Vincent who was now looking more annoyed than scared. 

“That’s my fiance! You can’t just do this,” Vincent fought, trying to seem bigger and more intimidating than Xavier. Xavier’s eyes darkened, filling his face with a far too sinister look. 

“And he’s my love,” Xavier said, stepping away from the bed to Vincent. “I am Prince Jasper’s knight. I love and adore him. And it is not just me you will have to answer to but every knight in the kingdom if rumor gets out that you laid a hand on our beloved prince. You have ten minutes to leave the castle grounds and not return until your wedding day before you learn a very powerful lesson” Vincent didn’t move for a moment, shell shocked at being threatened in such a way. Xavier took another step closer, hand reaching for the dagger on his belt. That was all Vincent needed to scurry out of the room down the long courier in what hopes is in an attempted to look for the exit. Xavier makes no move to follow, he doesn’t have to. He knows Vincent will not come near Jasper if Xavier is there again and Xavier plans to stay by Jasper’s side forever. 

Quickly, Xavier shut the door practically running to return to Jasper’s side. He kneels by the bed, scared to touch Jasper as he recites his apologies to him over and over again. Apologies for dancing with him. Apologies for letting him out of his sight. Apologies for ruining the party. And most importantly apologies allowing him to get hurt. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes, dampening the edge of his eye patch. Jasper had the eyepatch made just for him. A white base with a perfectly stitched golden rose. It matched Jasper’s outfit for the night. His tears would ruin it. He couldn’t cry.


End file.
